The Rose And Lily Chronicles
by Hermione Annabeth Everdeen
Summary: A series of one- shots about Lily and Rose with a bunch of different guys.


The Rose and Lily Chronicles

 **Summary: Series of one-shots about various Lily and Rose pairings with a few canon guy and a few OC's . This first one is a Lily/Scorpius. This one shot is rated K+. Please rate and review.**

 **A/N: Everything recognizable is owned by J. . My first fanfic so go as brutal as you can on me. Tobias, Lea, Theo and Cameron are Oliver Wood and Katie Bell's kids and Vanessa is Dean and Parvati's 5-year old daughter who Lily babysits. Image is NOT MINE.**

 **Lily Flower**

 **Lily's POV**

Someone shook me awake. It was 5:45 in the morning. I should not have slept in the common room. I looked up to see who woke me up at this unearthly hour.

"Scorpius!" I gasped 'What ..."

He pressed a finger to my lips and gestured me to follow him.

When I hesitated he just pulled me along. He dragged me to the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom.

He pushed me against the wall and whispered in my ear, "You know what, Sweetie? You look utterly gorgeous tonight."

"Scorp, are you drunk?" I asked uncertainly. "You're acting like your dad does when he and my dad have one too many a drink."

He switched on the light so that I could see his adorably annoying grin. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. I got you here because we haven't spoken in ages and I'm afraid I'll find you snogging Tobias Wood if I don't check on you often." He said and then ducked as I tried to hit him with a book.

"Whatever made you think that I'll be snogging my brother-in-law, huh?"

"So James and Lea are getting married and I, a pure-blooded Malfoy am the last to know?" he asked with mock outrage.

"Do they even have to say anything about a marriage? They would've probably secretly eloped by now." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're probably right"

Scorpius let out a small yawn, which made the fact that he was not used to waking up so early in the morning evident.

"Aw, little Scorpy is feeling sleepy." I sang as he socked me on my arm. "Would he like a nice bedtime story?"

"Yeah, a bedtime story would be nice." he said, settling his head down in my lap.

At that time unbeknownst to us a certain man with a certain scar entered the room.

 **Harry's POV**

Today I was in a big hurry. Ginny was sick and I didn't want to wake her up.

I hadn't told kids yet but I had a lecture go to right now. I woke up at 5:00 am and took advantage of the fact that it was still dark outside, to fly to Hogwarts. I wasn't in a mood to apparate.

I landed in Hogsmeade at 6:00 am. I saw that Phyllius Flume, Honeydukes' owner, was outside, so I got myself, the whole of the Weasley-Potter clan at Hogwarts and any random kid who seemed nice to me during my lecture a variety of candies, probably enough Chocolate Frogs for someone to collect all the Chocolate Frog Cards and a few Pepper Imps for Ginny. I know she loves them and she loves them even more when she's sick.

I entered Hogwarts and for a second the place seemed so quiet that I thought there was no one there. Then Mrs. Norris came along hissing, though her beloved master died years ago she stayed back at Hogwarts as though determined to torture students in remembrance of her master.

Some things never change. Thinking this I entered the Defence classroom.

You can imagine my shock when I saw my little Lily sitting on one of the desks with Scorpius sleeping next to her with his head in her lap.

Even till now I didn't approve of Lily having a boyfriend. Then I told myself that at least she wasn't dating Chris Goldstein or one of those other boys who go through girls way to fast.

Now I find myself in a situation like this. A hundred questions popped into my head, 'How long had they been here?' 'What were they doing?' and most importantly 'What had they been doing all this while?'

When I made sure they hadn't been doing anything they weren't supposed to be doing, apart from being out of bed, by asking the caretaker Dranius Wilson, I settle down to watch my sweet little daughter and my possible future son-in-law.

 **Scorpius' POV**

As I snuggled up next to Lily, she began to tell what seemed to me like the funniest story in existence.

"Well," she began "I saw this happening right in front of my eyes and I couldn't exactly believe it myself so I won't blame you if you don't believe it. Jamsie, my dear protective older brother, was found doing something that gives me the authority to tell him to take care of himself first.

I was relieved that he wasn't going to interrupt our occasional snog-fests or even a peck on the cheek with a half-an-hour lecture. That guy had a particular knack for casually sitting in broom closets.

"Scorp, do you remember what James did to you last Christmas?" Lily asked.

I nodded. Last Christmas was my 2nd anniversary of having a crush on her. I don't know if people actually keep track of things like that.

Maybe the two years of yearning for her had made me desperate because that day I'd finally gathered up my courage to go and speak to her and then all of a sudden the words "I like you." tumbled out of my mouth and I was pulling her in to a kiss.

For a minute everyone just stood open-mouthed then James took it into his head that I wanted to hurt her and yelled "Bombarda".

If Al hadn't blocked the attack, my head would've been blown up into pieces.

"Hello? Earth to Scorpius, are you there?" Lily asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I said being jolted out of my 'pleasant' memory.

"We had gone over to the Woods house for lunch. Uncle Oliver and Dad were tearfully remembering their Quidditch practices and God knows what else, Mom and Aunt Katie were gossiping endlessly with humongous cups of tea, Albus and Cam were discussing Quidditch strategies with so much concentration that they looked like mini versions of Uncle Oliver and Dad, Tobias was flirting with me and Theo was watching a muggle TV show called Little Einstein's." She stopped to catch her breath.

Suddenly I felt some kind of hot lava filling up inside me. How did that...that git dare to flirt with my girlfriend. I guess it must have shown on my face because Lily started laughing and said "Someone is jealous." over and over again.

I stopped her mid way through her rant and gestured for her to continue. As much as I liked to listen to Lily laugh, I wanted to hear the story.

" 'Kay, okay!" she said catching her breath as I started to tickle her when she wouldn't go on with the story.

"So, all of us weren't paying attention, and James and Lea saw the opportunity and snuck off. About two hours later, the moms decided it was time for lunch and then they finally realized that the two love birds were nowhere to be seen. Aunt Katie told Theo to go get them. He went to the most obvious place: Lea's room. Now the little three year old had no idea what was going on when he found James and Lea were kissing furiously on her bed. He just stood there not knowing what to do. When Tobias and I came to see what the hell was happening that would make Theo miss Little Einstein's, Tobias took one glance at them and just stood there like his favourite show had just come on. I saw this as too good an opportunity to be wasted and ran to the hall to pull Cam along to the room to show him what's happening. Of course as soon as he saw it he went purple in the face and leapt on James like a savage animal. Fortunately or unfortunately, I can't decide, James jumped out of the window. Then Cam followed him and chased him all over the Quidditch pitch in their backyard with a broom that was lying around, while Lea ran behind them trying to stop a massive fight between her boyfriend and her brother and Theo, Tobias and I just followed them around.

By the time the parents came Cameron and James were entangled in a fist fight, Theo was running around the hoops laughing, I was running behind him and James was sitting on the grass with a bleeding finger, twisted ankle, a swollen head, Tobias and Albus watching all the drama. And that, Scorpy is the way my idiot of a brother got a taste of his own medicine." She finished with a triumphant grin.

"So, he wouldn't be able to stop me if I did this to you, would he?" I asked, pulling her into a kiss.

 **Lily's POV**

He caught me by surprise, he really did.

One minute he's sitting there chuckling and the next he's kissing me with enough passion for a hundred kisses.

As he pulled me up he deepened the kiss. I kissed him back with all the passion I could muster. He pushed me against the wall and started messing with my hair. He traced the faint scar, which I had got during Quidditch, on my cheek making me go weak in the legs. I felt like the twelve year old girl last Christmas, sharing my first kiss with the very same guy.

Maybe it was too much like last Christmas, because this time too someone interrupted us.

 **Harry's POV**

This was _the_ limit. It was okay for about half an hour. I admit, I couldn't stop laughing over that story.

Things would've gone well if that traitor Malfoy hadn't kissed my little princess...

But what would you have done, if it had happened to you? I only did what any father would've done.

I literally pulled them away from each other. I think Ron's influenced me a lot.

 **Lily's POV**

Scorp suddenly jerked his head back and I felt a tug on my collar. I thought it was the caretaker Wilson; until my father's icy voice rang out through the silent classroom

"Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he said in voice that made me shiver with fear, most of the time he would do this if Scorpius and I as much as kissed but this time he had a legit reason which made the situation a bit freaky.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" he asked and I spoke up, "Dad, I swear we weren't doing anything other than talking." I said conveniently forgetting the kiss."Well that last kiss was pretty good! " Scorpius piped in. I glared at him and muttered "Not helping"

Then to my amusement my dad started laughing "You're mother's gonna be proud of you, you've mastered that glare of hers." He said to me then turning to Scorpius "I would give you advice of never looking straight into those eyes, they are worst than a basilisk's stare." He advised him.

"I would've given you a better talking to but if you're decent enough to cower under that glare then I pretty sure Lily's got you twisted around her little finger." He said looking at me. I huffed "Dad! Tune down the embarrassing."

Scorpius grinned "But Lil-Lu, I love you for the fact that you do all the embarrassing stuff that makes anything I do look tame." He said nudging me.

I blushed. It was too embarrassing. My boyfriend was being corny in front of my _dad_. The guy had guts.

"Excuse me," Came a voice that jolted me back to reality. Scorp and I had completely forgotten about dad. "Now Scorpius, if you hurt Lily in any way you will have _all_ the Weasley men behind you, I trust you know that." My dad said.

Scorp nodded, his face red enough to compete a Weasley's hair, he said "Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Also you will not be allowed to come over to our house,unless someone is at home and Vanessa does _not_ count, whatever Lily might say about it." Dad continued. Scorpius mumbled another meek "Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Also," Dad began again "I'm not Ron so I am not gonna say anything else because I know you are responsible enough to take care of yourself and Lily too." He finished with a smile which a beet red Scorpius returned with a weak grin.

I had been standing there, watching, my eyes darting back and forth from Dad to Scorp, like I was watching a tennis match. Dad gave me a look that said 'I want to talk to you _alone_ '

So when Scorpius gave me a kiss on the cheek and asked "Coming?", I just nodded my head and said "Go on, I'll come."

When he had flounced out of the room, Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Lil, don't grow up so fast, at least for the sake of your old father."

But something didn't feel right, even though dad says all this a lot of times, something didn't feel right.

Then it dawned on me, in a way it was my fault, I had told him never to call me that but now with some much of excitement I needed something I was familiar with, so I said something, I think that made him think ' That's enough of surprises for one night."

I said: "Dad, don't call me Lil, it doesn't feel right. Call me what you always used to call me."

My dad looked astonished, then he said with a grin " My Lily Flower."


End file.
